dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duke Cayman (The Unsung Heroes)
Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:The Unsung Heroes Duke Cayman is the one of the male characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He lives within the Mercenary Nation of Karn, a nation of former knights, soldiers, war criminals, and adventurers formed into many bands of mercenaries for money and business. They are considered as one of the few neutral nations in the world of DxE due to their occupations as hired-guns. Currently, he is one of the regional commanders of one of the strongest mercenaries within Karn known as the "West Wind Brigade", led by Burgess D. Karn, the leader of the band and titled "King of Mercenaries" ruling over the nation. He is known by his alias as "The Destroyer" due to his hot-tempered, violent, and fighting styles. Appearance: Duke is a tall young man often seen wearing his trademark bartender suit and blue sunglasses, due to his job as a part-time bartender from his leader, Burgess D. Karn. He is noted by several characters within the fanfiction that he is "a good-looking guy, but he's gonna miss the marrying age at that rate". Personality: Duke is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he is being insulted, he is quick to resort to short-tempered, violent personality where he attacks them for response. He is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. He also seems to be cruel even when not provoked, as he has shown to crucified another band of mercenary corps just because they pissed him off in the wrong way. Amongst the mercenaries living within the Mercenary Nation of Karn, Duke is fearless and has a penchant for violence. This was demonstrated as he manage to trash out a branch headquarter of Red Comet mercenary corps. This shows how fearless he is and does not hesitate to challenge the mercenary corps that said to have the same level of combat prowess as Burgess D. Karn's West Wind Brigade. According to his leader, Burgess D. Karn noted that he is a man who values his own pride, principle, and freedom to his way of life. Due to that reason, he won't hesitate to put down his life to defend it. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a precarious situation and quite calmly assessed the situations as the battle goes on. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Duke is a master hand-to-hand combatant, having practiced hand-to-hand combats on the battlefield for a long time. He is capable of overwhelming and knocking down numerous A-Class mercenaries and Mythril-Class Adventurers with his punches. Due to his overwhelming strength and destructive power, his fist can generate shockwaves that can shake the ground. Immense Strength: One of his greatest weapon is his physical prowess. Despite being a human, Duke has proven time and time again that he could break even the hard defenses simply using the pure power of his fist. This is due to his injuries where his brain was critically injured during his childhood, causing his brain to release the limits of his human body. After getting broken again and again many times, he has achieved the level where he is capable of using his natural, unlimited form of human strength. Immense Durability: Besides his physical prowess, he also has durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. Despite being a human, Duke has proven time and time again that he can handle strong attacks and still able to fight on. This is due to his times spending on the battlefield in his mercenary career, and his brain limiter was released due to his injuries, Duke has trained his body to the extreme, gaining a body with extraordinary durability and endurance. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Duke Cayman's appearance and personalities are based of off: ** Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!! ** Eustass "Captain" Kid from One Piece.